1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in computer keyboard template systems and more particularly, to computer keyboard template systems in which a plurality of templates in a tray may be arranged such that any one particular template associated with a selected program in the computer can be disposed in a position where it is readily viewable by an operator.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, most computer programs have certain common features such that certain of the specific keyboard keys on the computer are assigned to activate specific program functions. Each program may use the function keys or the other keys on the keyboard in a different manner, but in each case, certain keys, when actuated, or certain predetermined combinations of keys, when actuated, will enable the performance of the particular function. Accordingly, the operator of the computer must have knowledge of the assigned key functions in order to make use of the program.
As a specific example, in one word process program, certain of the function keys may each have an assigned function such as deleting material, inserting material, scrolling of a page of the document or the like. Another word process program may have the same functions, but with different function keys assigned to perform these functions or otherwise combination of keys assigned to perform these functions.
Most computer programs are accompanied by software manuals which explain the key assignments for use with the particular program. However, in this case, the user is either expected to know the particular key assignments or otherwise is required to examine the manuals on each occasion when a particular function is to be performed.
In recent years, and particularly with the advent of the so-called "hard disk" many computer users will have a number of programs introduced into the memory, particularly the random access memory, of that computer. One of these programs, for example, may be a spread sheet program, another may be an accounting package, another may be a word process program, another may be a scientific illustration package, etc. However, in order to use each of these different programs, the user must be either familiar with or constantly resort to the software manuals accompanying each of these programs. Some of these programs may literally have hundreds of key combinations corresponding to the keys on the computer keyboard. In this case, the user of these programs must either commit to his or her own memory a large volume of assigned key functions or examine the manuals each time that a given function is to be performed.
Many computer programs are also provided with templates which are arranged to lie on the top of or adjacent to the keyboard of the computer. These templates typically have printed key assignment information on the upper surfaces thereof to enable a user to readily locate a proper key in order to perform a desired function. However, due to the limited space available on most templates, the information which is contained on the template is brief and still requires that the user consult the software manual on a regular basis in order to properly use a particular program.
Inasmuch a the use of the presently available keyboard template and the user manuals for each program can be time consuming and materially increases the time for using a program, certain companies have started producing larger templates which could also fit onto a keyboard and display much more information. Even these large display keyboard templates still use an accompanying manual or otherwise a quick reference book. These quick reference books, which do not contain a specific keyboard layout, are readily available for a large number of computer programs. While these quick reference books are capable of supplying the user with the desired information for use of a program, there are several drawbacks to these reference books. Some of the problems associated with the quick reference books is the fact that in many cases, insufficient information is provided. Moreover, due to the brief size of the reference books, many functions which could be performed with a particular program are not identified in the quick reference books. Thus, these reference books possess a number of serious disadvantages.
One of the principle problems with providing programs for a computer along with an associated template and a reference manual is the fact that computer keyboards will differ from brand to brand of computer. Moreover, even for the same brand of computer, the keyboards may change periodically, as for example, from year to year. Using current designs, a differently shaped template is required for each new keyboard design. Thus, the template supplier must provide a specific template and a specific reference manual for each individual type of keyboard which is available and also for the various differing keyboards offered by several computer manufacturers.
In view of the above, it can be observed that the number of templates which are required for use in a computer is a product of the number of available keyboards multiplied by the number of programs to be supported on a particular computer. The total is already in substantial excess of the number of programs and the associated templates and reference manuals any retailer can keep in stock. The user must buy a separate template for each program which is purchased, as aforesaid. Inasmuch as only one template can be used at any point and time, the user must find a place to store the templates which are not being used. Typically, most computer templates which are made from fragile materials, such as paperboard materials or very thin plastic sheet material, are not easily and safely stored in most computer work areas. Moreover, due to the multiplicity of designs required, only the most popular software combinations have templates available.
The users of many of the standard keyboard programs have no templates or program manuals to satisfy their needs. Heretofore, there has not been any effective system for both storing computer keyboard templates and selecting a particular template for operation of a particular selected program and then locating that template with reference to a computer keyboard. More specifically, there is no system which utilizes a tray capable of having keyboard templates located in an adjacent position to the keys of a keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,798 to Conroy discloses a training device using a layout of a computer keyboard on a first sheet with a second sheet hingedly attached to the first sheet. The second sheet contains a layout of the screen and the information which would be presented thereon. Moreover, the system also includes a third sheet hingedly connected to the first sheet and this third sheet contains instructions for use of the computer keyboard for a selected program. However, the Conroy patent does not disclose the concept of using a tray containing the plurality of individual keyboard layouts which could be disposed in juxtaposition to a computer keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,014 to Maher discloses an information retrieval apparatus. Various hingedly mounted sheets of material are used. These sheets of material contain information which provides rapid access to information relating to the probable cause of an apparent or actual fault or other machine malfunction. These sheets also contain a recommended action to correct such malfunction. However, the system in the Maher patent is not designed for use in conjunction with a computer keyboard as such.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,140 to Martinez, U.S. Pat. No. 1,370,737 to Furrey, U.S. Pat. No. 368,962 to Munroe et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 1,078,537 to Corcoran all disclose various types of trays which can be used, primarily with typewriters. These trays are arranged to hold a sheet of material which is to be copied in relation to a typewriter. However, the material which is to be copied does not coact in any manner with the keyboard of the typewriter.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,527,100 to Williams discloses a teaching device which can be used in connection with a typewriter and includes a layout of the typewriter keyboard. This device is used for training one to use a typewriter. However, the device in the Williams Patent essentially constitutes nothing more than a book having a layout of the standard typewriter keyboard. This layout does not coact in any manner with the keyboard itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,284 to Dreisonstok et al. discloses a device for projecting an image from a sheet of material onto a screen. The device is arranged in relationship to a typewriter keyboard in order to visually demonstrate the finger movements involved in the operation of a keyboard. However, and here again, the display on the screen does not coact in any manner with the actual keyboard of the typewriter.
Many companies also produce operating instruction booklets which contain tabs or other indexing systems for locating particular information about the operation or maintenance of the equipment. As a simple example, most purchasers of photocopiers are provided with an instruction and maintenance manual. When a particular symbol is displayed on a control panel of the copier or other equipment, the user examines the manual for that particular symbol and determines how to repair or otherwise maintain the equipment. Moreover, these manuals may also contain illustrations about the particular way in which the equipment may be repaired or maintained. However, the manuals do not coact with the equipment as such, but merely provide illustrations and written material as to the operation or maintenance thereof.